psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)/Gallery
A gallery of images,screenshots & gifts relating to Jesse Ridgway, better known as McJuggerNuggets himself. Screenshots jeser.jpg jes4325624.jpg JesseYellsAtJeffrey.png|Jesse confronting Jeff Jr. angrily. JesseScreams.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-07-02 01-07-54.jpg|Jesse on a Japanese Morning Show. JesseChainsawDad.png|Jesse tries to get revenge on his father for pranking him... JessesXboxGetsChainsawed.png|...which doesn't end well for his Xbox One. JesseTurnItOff.png|"Turn It Off!!" JesseSittingOnTheCouch.png|Jesse and his friend on the couch. JesseWieldsABat.png|Jesse wields a baseball bat at his father... JesseSmashedTheTV.png|...then smashes the TV to pieces. JesseIsScared.png|Jesse is afraid to go back inside. JesseHalloweenPrank.png|Jesse screams in terror as his brother, dad, and friend pull a Halloween prank on him. JesseCoveredInKetchup.png|"And Now I'm covered in Ketchup!" Do what you want cause a pirate is free.jpg JesseGotBuried.png|Jesse's presumed death. Gallery 01.jpg|Jeffrey chasing Jesse outside. Photo 01.jpg JesseJugger.jpg Jpvg.png JT & Jesse.jpg Jeffrey shoots TV.jpg Jesse freak outs.jpg|Jesse screams in sadness when his brother Jeffrey paintballs his TV. Jesse shoves Jeffrey.jpg|Jesse shoves Jeffrey. Jeffrey pissed off.jpg|"Don't fuck with my shit again!" Jesse rages.jpg|Jesse stomps on his broken TV out of anger. JeffJesseHorrified.jpg|Jesse letting out a blood-curdling scream after watching his father shatter his YouTube play button. Pre-Broken Play Button.jpg|YouTube sent Jesse a pre-broken Silver Play Button. Jesse pissed about shattred PlayButton.jpg|Jesse with the shattered Play Button. Jesse cameo.jpg|Jesse makes a guest appearance in Test Dine's YouTube video. CopTacklesJesse 01.jpg CopTacklesJesse 03.jpg CopTacklesJesse 02.jpg CopTacklesJesse 04.jpg Trophy.jpg|Jesse attempts to get revenge on his father for destroying his YouTube Play Button... GrilledWiiU.jpg|...Which doesn't end well for his Wii U. Jeffjessridg.jpg 132.jpg JesseFreakout 02.jpg JesseFreakout 01.jpg 13C5.jpg Psychodad on tractor 2.jpg Psycho-DadVsJesse.jpg Jesse takeover 2.jpg Jesse takeover 1.jpg Hey there juggies.jpg Jesse takeover 4.jpg MCJUGGERNUGGETS TAKEOVER! (HACKED).jpg|Jesse posing as Jeffrey Jr. after hacking his account. Jesse takeover 2.jpg Jesse-Wii-U-Unbox.png Jesse-Door-Shatter.png PaintFight.PNG|Jesse, Corn & Mark having a paint fight. Bandicam 2015-10-26 20-22-47-125.jpg|Images of Jesse when he was a kid. Freakout.png|Jesse is enraged when his brother repaints his car. Jesse-Plays-Nintendo.PNG|Jesse playing his DS in bed. Thumbnail.jpeg|Jeff Sr. berates his son. JesseObliviousToSmoke.png|Jesse oblivious to the smoke prank his brother set up. IMG 1154.PNG LOST IN NEW YORK CITY!.jpg|Jesse and Larry heading off to New York. bandicam 2016-02-09 20-57-44-953.jpg bandicam 2016-02-24 20-48-32-201.jpg bandicam 2016-02-27 19-05-52-879.jpg AuntMelissaFightsPsychoDadJesse.png Jesse-TAILEDBYPSYCHODAD1.PNG bandicam 2016-03-24 12-49-28-690.jpg Jeseses.jpg PsychoFamilyHunting.jpg Jesse-80-Percent-Wednesday.png Jesse-Aunt-Jackie-House.png Jesse-Robbed.png Jesse-BuzzsHouse.png Jesse-First-Opportunity.png Jesse-Promises-Job.png Glass-FAIL.PNG Barbershop-FAIL.PNG Farmer-FAIL.PNG Babysitting-FAIL.PNG Nutrition-FAIL.png A n J Canvas-FAIL.PNG Paintball.jpg PreparingTheUltimatePrank.jpg AprilFoolsPrankJesse.jpg GIFS Jessedancexd.gif|Jesse dancing. Jesseragekid.gif|Jesse freaks out while watching his Halo Helmet get destroyed. Psycho Dad Wrecks Car (1).gif|Jesse wallowing in the mud. Psycho Dad Buries Video Games.gif|Jesse waking up after being buried. Psycho Kid s Birthday Bash.gif|Jesse smashing a glass door Psycho Family Halloween (1).gif|Jesse ordering Corn to "turn it off!". Psycho_Kid_Freaks_Out.gif|Jesse freaks out. Jesse turns nearly berserk while at glass company.gif|Jesse extremely angry after breaking glass that's worth $2,000. Miscellaneous 10690078_714111025364517_2860274963374399636_n.jpg|Jesse's Facebook Picture. IMG 2217.JPG|Jesse's second YouTube profile picture. AA5DBA26381101592245276450816 20d32f12463.1.2.2429506880740212333.mp4.jpg jess254.jpg Jesse21.jpg Jessecool.jpg JuggerNuggets.jpg Jeslor3.png Jessee.jpg JESSEFAN.jpg|Jesse with one of his fans, notably known as "Juggies". Cutejesse.jpg COVR4dSUEAA92uT.jpg|Jesse with Jeff Jr's Collectors Edition Batman: Arkham Knight Gotham Knight Statue. Playb.jpg|Jesse with his 1 Million Subscribers Golden YouTube Play Button. jesse2+.jpg|Another image of Jesse and his 1M*+ subcribers award. two2je.jpg 11199540 1086918074657887 1349666194 n.jpg jesseandhismom.jpg 12357674_1078826178802992_1899024638_n.jpg Jeslor2.jpg 12346229_439923209548295_1178183979_n.jpg Etsy3.jpg Il 570xZ.jpg etsy35.jpg Jes2.jpg Cutejess.jpg 11246782_920397014664016_697927106_n.jpg 12357674_1078826178802992_1899024637_n.jpg Jesse4.jpg Jesse3.jpg Jesler.jpg chilljess.jpg mrjess.jpg Jesse22.jpg friiends.jpg bandicam 2016-01-06 20-31-35-920.jpg Jeslor4.jpg jesseHD.JPG jw3.jpg jes3.jpg 12345971_1646198762303676_1862370154_n.jpg|Jesse hanging out with Corn. jescorn.jpg 12353835_941876079216560_838014976_n.jpg jelbot.jpg jes5.jpg 11374007_465646470264074_259165611_n.jpg mrjessu.jpg bandicam 2016-02-26 12-33-10-775.jpg JuGGERNUGGEts 3.jpg Screenshot-instagram.com 2015-05-17 21-25-19.jpg JESSIL.jpg Jeslor1.jpg SnowConstruction.jpg|Jesse outside his house with Corn, and Larry 12479542_209478002738671_616384185_n.jpg 12393688_939429659438194_326853388_n.jpg|Jesse with a Christmas hat bandicam 2016-02-25 13-49-51-522.jpg 12407310_564670007042350_2016990813_n.jpg 12556150_1080895588616676_1550126263_n.jpg Jessieee.jpg 12725164_746270932172543_668276498_n.jpg 12716506_953656724669397_1645094450_n.jpg 12716931_893423644111572_167518693_n.jpg Cooljess.jpg JesseJesseJesse.jpg 12357674_1078826178802992_1899024636_n.jpg 12063023_110137022681770_881569729_n.jpg 12747719_1754466441455741_1504071642_n.jpg jeser3.jpg 12747739_238308646508815_947157313_n.jpg 11259588_1120110571366880_1381028026_n.jpg 10817733_814666305304553_347962259_n.jpg|Jesse getting ready for the THE INTERVIEW!! 12822434 1523188141322860 1010440989 n.jpg 12816963 454463981390974 286864214 n.jpg emoer.jpg 1390033 1734446070126248 2134021166 n.jpg 12070786 813471392091811 1797094982 n.jpg 10598488_999451720129168_222983555_n.jpg 12825974_1134129316626726_448409339_n.jpg 12327997 538993026280639 1045150863 n.jpg 12446262 192486094466700 751630069 n.jpg|Jesse with his dad's beers in an easter basket 12928146_761327910635977_5846027201707408616_n.jpg 12670702_761998403902261_5628532973502247268_n.jpg Jesse as the 'Joker' 12106137_1011764982218817_116394597_n.jpg|Jesse as the Joker. jokerme3.jpg JesseJoker.jpg awesomejoker.jpg|Design of Jesse as the Joker. Joker.jpg Joker-Opening.PNG|Jesse greets the viewers. Jeffrey-Batman-Jesse-Joker-Why-So-Serious.PNG|Jesse and Jeffrey in their respective outfits. Play Buttons 10899345 568900623246076 1894090002 n.jpg|Jesse's silver play button. 10986099 843009729077875 435897833 n.jpg|Jesse's silver play button got broken by Jeff Sr. PLAYBUTT.jpg|Jesse's golden play button. Category:Galleries